For Good
For Good es una canción presentada en el episodio New York, cantada por Rachel y Kurt. La versión original pertenece al musical de Broadway Wicked, donde es cantada, en su versión original, por Idina Menzel y Kristin Chenoweth, quienes interpretan a Shelby Corcoran y April Rhodes respectivamente en Glee. Contexto de la canción Rachel y Kurt van a un teatro que parece estar vacio. Allí, se imaginan su futuro en Broadway. Un guardia les deja cantar un tiempo alli, entonces cantan esta canción. Letra Rachel I'm limited Just look at me - I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda So now it's up to you For both of us - now it's up to you... Kurt I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good Rachel It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made of what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend... Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you Kurt Because I knew you Ambos I have been changed for good Rachel And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the thing I've done you blame me for Kurt But then, I guess we know There's blame to share Ambos And none of it seems to matter anymore Kurt Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Rachel Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood Ambos Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better Kurt And because I knew you... Rachel Because I knew you... Ambos Because I knew you... I have been changed for good. Curiosidades * Después de 4 años y para el final de toda la serie Kurt y Rachel vuelven a cantar una canción del Musical Wicked en el episodio 2009 de la Sexta Temporada. Videos thumb|right|300px|For Good - Glee (Audio) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio New York Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones de Wicked